Going after Angelus
by myra
Summary: Takes place during season 2, just afterJenny's murder. Elizabeth wants to stop Angelus after he sends a demon after Buffy, but when it is revealed as a trap, will Buffy get there in enough time to save her visionary and friend?


Disclaimer: Elizabeth is my own character. Everything else belongs to Josh Whedon. This takes place between "Passions" and "Killed by Death". R&R.  
  
Elizabeth Thompson listened intently as Giles told her what she had already suspected. The reason why the Koran demon was here.  
  
"Angel hired it to kill Buffy." The watcher told her simply, leaning against the table to look at her and Willow Rosenburg. "Probably due to some plan that they have."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. She hated that Angel had turned into his former self, Angelus the Scourge of Europe. She hated even more that her 'senses', as she called them, had yet to adapt to him. If they had, she would have known Jenny Calendar was going to die and maybe they could have prevented it.  
  
She remembered Buffy telling Giles what she had said, "I can't do this alone."  
  
Elizabeth stood up and went over to the cage where the weapons were stored, taking out her favorite sword. The one she used to fight with. "Then I've got to stop it."  
  
Giles looked over at her. "I have called Xander and Cordelia. They are going to get Buffy now. Then we can stop the demon." He reminded her.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the watcher. "Buffy can kill the demon. I'm going after Angel." She replied.  
  
Willow stood now and looked at her. "Liz, I'm not sure if that is a good idea. He." she started.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Willow now. "He killed Ms. Calendar, he was going to kill you and all of us that night we discovered he turned. He killed Theresa. We can't be sure what he'll do next and therefore I have to stop him. Buffy can't." She said.  
  
Elizabeth turned to leave, and she could have sworn she heard Giles try to protest but she didn't respond.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I suppose we shouldn't be surprised that Angel was responsible for big and ugly." Xander said as he looked at the backseat where Buffy sat. "But Giles said it should be a simple kill."  
  
"It won't be that simple. Angel knows what Liz and I are capable of together. This thing was tough with me, it's going to be even worse when Liz and I are taking it on." Buffy replied.  
  
"Maybe Xander's right?" Cordelia suggested, then paused a moment. "But probably not."  
  
Xander shifted his gaze to her. "Thanks, sweetheart." He commented.  
  
Cordelia parked her car and the three teens got out and made their way to the library. When they came in Giles was gathering weapons from the cage while Willow sat at the table, pulling last minute research. Giles saw her first.  
  
"Thank god. Buffy, we have a problem." He told her.  
  
Buffy nodded and picked up an axe. "I heard, Angel was the one who called Kalak on me." She said.  
  
"Koran." Willow corrected her as she looked up. "But that isn't."  
  
"Whatever. We'll take out K dude and be back in enough time for the Bronze's happy hour." She said and then looked up. "Where's Liz?"  
  
"That is what we were trying to tell you." Giles responded. "She has taken it upon herself to kill Angel."  
  
"She's taking one of your tricks." Xander said.  
  
"Well, she can defeat him, right?" Cordelia asked Giles. "After all, she is supposed to be almost as powerful as a vampire slayer."  
  
Buffy looked over at her. "Her chances are better, but not by much." She answered and then looked at her watcher. "Where did Liz go?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "I don't know. She will go wherever Angel went. But I'm not sure where that is, since I burned down the factory." He said.  
  
"Buffy, Angel knows her almost as well as you." Willow pointed out. "He may meet her halfway."  
  
"Let's go, guys." Buffy said. "I want to make sure Angel doesn't kill my visionary."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth cut through Sunnydale Park, knowing full well that this was like a vampire McDonalds. She expected Angelus to show.  
  
She heard footsteps from behind her and turned. Sure enough, she was right. Standing before her was none other than Angelus. "Well, what a surprise. I didn't expect to wander into you." He said casually.  
  
"I'm sure." Elizabeth replied as she withdrew the sword from the sheath on her back. "Well, so much the better. I don't have to look all over town for you."  
  
Angelus looked over casually at her sword. "Oh, planning on trying to kill me, I see." He said, as if she were little more than a bother.  
  
"I am going to kill you." Elizabeth corrected him. "I'm going to make sure you can't torment Buffy anymore than you already have. Or that you don't kill anyone else like you did Ms. Calendar."  
  
To her surprise, Angelus smiled at her. "You've always been so loyal to Buffy, just like Willow. So willing to do whatever it took to help her, to protect her, to work with her." He commented idly.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him with a sick feeling rising in her stomach. "What's your point?" she wondered, even though she thought she knew.  
  
"I knew you would come to kill me. The demon.it wasn't for her." Angelus said, allowing his face to contort, allowing his eyes to turn into a feral yellow color. "It was for you."  
  
"Why?" she asked as she heard the demon, a thin brownish five-foot scaled thing emerges from a bush behind her.  
  
"You know as well as I that it is only a matter of time before your powers adapt to me. Then you will have an edge. If only Jenny had tried later." Angelus started, but then looked back at her. "So I want to kill you now before you get that chance. And since Koran demons have no readable actions. Well, you know."  
  
Elizabeth lunged forward, ready to decapitate Angelus. But the Koran demon rushed at her quicker, and was able to send the visionary sprawling to the ground. As it leaned into snap at her she kicked it away, then reached for her sword.  
  
"Now that just wouldn't be fair, would it?" Angelus asked as he stepped forward, put his foot on the sword and slid it away. He leaned down and picked her up by the throat, throwing her into a tree.  
  
The Koran demon leapt at her again, and she ducked. It's claws swiped through the tree and Elizabeth tackled it to the ground. Both sprawled down and Elizabeth struggled to get on top of it, and then a moment later snapped it's neck.  
  
She sat for a moment to catch her breath. But in that instant she was kicked in the face and she sprawled to the ground again, vision blacking for a second. When she recovered Angelus was on top of her.  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie. Looks like your senses, and your time, is up." He then smiled evilly. "Or maybe not." And then Angelus leaned forward to bite her.  
  
A kick to the face sent him sprawling backwards, and before he could recover from his kneeling stance a punch across the face sent Angelus sailing. He looked to see Buffy standing there.  
  
"Not on my watch." Buffy said coldly.  
  
Angelus stood up now, noticing Xander and the two girls go to help the visionary to her feet. "You just ruined my surprise for you, Buff. I was going to give you a visionary vampire." He stated, smiling a little.  
  
"We can live without that present." Xander stated dryly.  
  
He heard Giles pick the sword up from behind. "Well, I guess with that out of the way." Angelus remarked, shrugged, then charged straight at Buffy.  
  
The slayer was caught off guard and she was thrown to the ground. But fortunately, Angelus just turned at a park trail and vanished into the night.  
  
Xander and the three girls ran to Buffy's side. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Fine." Buffy stated and then looked her visionary, her friend. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Elizabeth paused a moment, considering her words. "I was going to kill him. I know how hard killing Angel would be for you and I thought I would spare you that pain. But I guess he was smarter than we gave him credit for." She explained.  
  
"I suppose I should have mentioned that the Koran demon had no actions that could be read." Giles replied as he joined the teens. "I had merely assumed its purpose was to kill Buffy, seeing as how Angel has it in for her especially."  
  
"Except it would hurt me, emotionally as well as statistically, to lose Elizabeth. And Angel knew it better than anyone of us." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Elizabeth told her. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have done something dumb like that."  
  
Buffy stood up now, as did the others. "Forget it. The important thing is that you're safe. But that means we need to stop Angel now, or else we are going to be in a lot of trouble. He knows things that even we don't seem to, and that is more dangerous that we need now.or ever." 


End file.
